1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to systems, devices and methods that reduce non-productive time (NPT), cut costs, reduce risks and increase safety margins.
2. The Related Art
A majority of wells have unnecessarily high costs due to NPT, increased uncertainty and risk, and safety related issues. Most of these excessive costs are related to poor prediction or mismanagement of wellbore pressures and/or failure to mitigate wellbore integrity (“WBI”) issues in the pre-drill or drilling execution stages. The term “wellbore integrity,” sometimes used synonymously with “wellbore stability” (:“WBS”) refers to maintaining the wellbore during drilling from adverse effects. Some industry examples of such excessive costs include the following: 1) significant losses taken from kicks in deepwater Gulf of Mexico; 2) costs associated with running unnecessary/unplanned casing strings related to pressure instability problems; and, 3) losses experienced due to collapsed wellbores and/or inability to reach targets.
These losses occur because of the time spent addressing unplanned conditions, such as kicks, lost circulation and borehole stability problems, until drilling can again proceed. A recent global drilling study by Welling and Company identified wellbore instability related NPT (e.g., WBI, kicks, stuck pipe and lost circulation) to be as high as 36%. Another issue addressed in this study, which can be directly related to wellbore instability, is the inability to get casing or a liner to bottom. WBS/WBI-related issues (e.g., poor borehole quality, collapse, formation problems, loss circulations and shale stability) can account for a very large percent of the failures, some times in excess of 80 percent.
The present disclosure is directed towards a real-time WBI service to reduce operators' WBI-related NPT.